vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis II
Atlantis II is a sequel to Disney's Atlantis. It's different from Disney's own release, and plays off a few generations into the future with descendants of the crew Milo travelled with in the first movie. The remake was conceived on May 7, 2019 in the form of an answered question at Tumblr, but no artwork is out. Story Quote (will expand later): ...Having that said, it could benefit from a new plot. I’d have it play a few hundred years later, with Milo and Kida still being young and alive, and Milo’s hair now white because of the crystal’s influence. ''They’d get visited by the grandchildren of the grandchildren of the crew he originally travelled with, who were raised with the story of Atlantis and started an expedition themselves. Of course these people were skeptical at first, but became convinced after they decided not to give the necklace they inherited to their adult offspring, if they had any, and kept wearing it as a test, discovering it delayed their ageing process. ''They’re around 80 years old, but look like they’re in their early 30s. ''Milo and Kida naturally don’t recognize the strangers, but their ownership of the necklace has them believe they’re speaking the truth, though one character is an impostor and killed one of the original members in order to take and examine their foreign treasure. This person could be commander Lyle’s brother. He’s carried the crystal necklace for as long Milo has, but was already a man between the age of 50 and 60, so his hair being white raises no suspicion with anybody. ''When he first learned his brother’s crew returned home filthy rich, while no one could give him a straight answer to what happened to him, he planned to head for Atlantis, but couldn’t get the funds or even find the way. Because all the research got destroyed, he was stuck looking in Ireland. Meanwhile, he kept an eye on the relatives of the people he suspected killed his brother and later looked them up when they too wanted to find Atlantis. One of them was told it was located in Iceland, and so this new team reaches Atlantis by sharing specific pieces of knowledge with each other. ''There, the brother eventually hears the story of how Lyle wanted to take the magic crystal, but seeing the Atlanteans keep this power of near-immortality for themselves displeases him and he tries to convince his travel companions it should be shared with the world. They end up agreeing with that, but Milo and Kida explain that their city and the crystal are supposed to stay a myth and need each other to stay alive. ''At the end of the movie, I’d like a staged disaster to happen, whereafter a plot twist is introduced where the crystal summons the brother to protect Atlantis from his own attack. Nobody understands how that’s even possible, but the gist is that he’s Lyle’s half-brother and his side of the family are far descendants of a lost Atlantean prince who attempted to escape the city. And apparently succeeded. This happened far before Kida’s father even became king, though. ''So, either the villain disappears after being crystallized for too long, like Kida’s mother, or he returns and everyone asks themselves what to do with him. ''After being exposed to the voices of his ancestors inside the crystal, the brother decides it’d be best if he left Atlantis be. The rest of the crew is disappointed they can’t use the crystal to “better” humanity, but agree their visit has done enough damage. Still, Milo and Kida wonder if their guests didn’t have somewhat of a point, and how they’ll be able to evolve if they stay hidden in this one space forever. But it’s a question that doesn’t need to get answered in the movie. Characters Milo Thatch ... ---- Kida ... ---- James Related to commander Rourke and his biological half-brother. ---- Jacqueline Related to Audrey; offspring. ---- Phil Related to Dr. Sweet; offspring. ---- Don Related to Vinny; offspring. ---- Corey Related to Molière; from Molière's siblings' side. ---- Florence Related to Ms. Packard; offspring. Category:Atlantis Category:Series Category:Disney